The mochi prince
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Cardverse Au, Alfred es un príncipe mochi y solo la futura reina de espadas, Arthur, podrá liberarlo. Two-Shot. Posible lemon shota -.-


**Hola, soy Alex, escribí esto medio obligado, medio en serio, le contaba un cuento a Alice y termino saliendo esto… si se preguntan por qué es porque enfermo.**

**Para aquellas que esperan la continuación de sus historias tardará un poco porque se ha enfermado (como eh dicho), gracias al clima, pero en cuanto se mejore terminara de escribir los capítulos de las historias, me pidió que subiera esto como disculpa de no poder continuar, lo cual es un poco fastidioso porque eh investigado del cardverse y estos son los resultados, además me ha puesto una "editora", que me obligo a escribir lemon, y que si no hubiese visto **_**Sensitive**_** me hubiese desmayado… posiblemente soy de los pocos chicos que han visto **_**eso**_**, pero dejando de lados mis traumas aquí está esta historia, la cual es una sátira paródica plagiada del príncipe sapo…. Aunque de hecho no se parece en nada con tanto cambio. Alguna información del cardverse lo saque de unos doujinshis del cardverse, uno era "The Last Rose" y el otro "Emergency Call", las cuales me inspiraron para hacer el reino de Espadas, ya que la información me pareció muy congruente, además de que algunas cosas, como la diosa "**_**Staica**_**" y la espada que protege a la reina me los he inventado yo (excepto el nombre de la espada), la idea de la zona cero donde habitan los joker esa fue idea de Alice, y la idea de meterle lemon fue de mi "editora" Minerva, creo que eso saldrá en el siguiente capítulo, pues es un two-shot… pueden considerar si quieren que el lemon es shota, aunque no estoy seguro, Arthur tiene 14 años y Alfred 25, ustedes juzguen.**

**Si algo en la historia les parece complicado coméntenlo y les responderé.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Himaruya, el cardverse no es mi invención, ni las ideas de Fontus y Vesta.**

**Advertencias: por ahora ninguna, en el siguiente lemon.**

**Notas del autor: ya dije todo lo que había querido decir, pero LEAN LAS NOTAS FINALES DESPUÉS DEL FIC.**

**Sin más a leer.**

THE MOCHI PRINCE.

Arthur Kirkland, pequeños, 14 años, grandes cejas, rubio, ojos verdes y piel blanca, era el príncipe del reino de Espadas… heredero al trono de la reina de espadas, así es, aunque Arthur odiase eso, él sería la futura reina de espadas, siempre se le podía escuchar renegar por ese horrible destino, es decir, él era un hombre, eso se apreciaba a kilómetros, pero no podía ser rey, tendría que conformarse con ser reina… ¡y un demonio! ¡Arthur Kirkland de la poderosa casa Londinium jamás será reina!

Eso es lo que pensaba mientras Yao, el consejero real y su instructor personal le daba clases.

Arthur estaba distraído mirando hacia la ventana, y es que él sabía que la marca de la reina era la misma que tenia justamente en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, en su corazón, era pequeña y preciosamente decorada, de color negros y con forma de un péndulo de reloj decorándola en el centro de la pica, si la pica fuera más grande, color azul y con el interior parecido a un reloj con números romanos (del imperio extinto) y engranajes entones sabría que era el rey.

Y allí se encontraba, justamente en el salón mientras Yao le daba cases de humanidades.

El mundo se dividía en reinos, y el suyo, el que gobernaría en un futuro próximo cuando apareciera su rey, era el poderoso Kindom of Spades. El reino de espadas era muy poderoso y ancestral, protegido por la poderosa diosa de la guerra Staica, y el reino tenía a su cargo el poder del tiempo a cargo del rey de espadas, que podía controlarlo a su antojo, también estaba la gran espada sagrada que protegía a la reina, capaz de ser empuñada solo por los más fieles y bendecidos hijos del reino, Excalibur era el nombre de la espada legendaria otorgada por los ancestros del mundo a disposición del reino de Espadas, esa espada era empuñada solamente para proteger a la reina, y aunque el rey era la figura y cabeza del reino todo dependía de la reina, la cual tenía el poder de "_Fontus_", Fontus era un poder que revitalizaba la energía que el rey usaba día tras día., y solo la reina podía hacer eso, el reino se movía gracias al poder del rey, y este se movía por el poder de la reina… o al menos eso había entendido Arthur, estaba feliz de ser tan importante, si el ya sabía que era así de impresionante, pero no le daba ninguna pisca casarse con quién sabe quién, y la única manera de revitalizar los poderes del rey a través de la mística energía Fontus, era mediante la copulación…

Arthur se sonrojo de pensar lo que debería hacer al tomar el poder de reina, definitivamente no era algo para él.

Levanto la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa joven Arthur aru~? –pregunto yaoi extrañado.

—Eh… -«piensa Arthur, piensa»— tengo que ir al baño.

— ¿Ahora aru~?

—Sí, o puedo aguantar más –y se movió de un lado al otro en la silla, asegurándole con eso de que en verdad tenía que ir.

—De acuerdo aru~, pero apresúrese por favor alteza.

— ¡Sí! –contesto antes de irse.

Una vez suficientemente lejos de Yao soltó una carcajada victoriosa.

—Mi pan fue todo un éxito, ahora podre jugar.

Salió de los pisos superiores del gran palacio, revestido e los colores del reino, azul y morado, en sus distintas tonalidades.

Arthur salió hasta ,los jardines, de muchos colores, pues Arthur amaba las plantas, así que el rey de espadas, aun gobernante hasta que se encontrará al sucesor, le había traído las flores más bonitas de los reinos, revistiendo el jardín del palacio real de flores de todos colores.

Las favoritas de Arthur eran las flores rojas del reino de corazones, eran tan rojas y únicas, en Espadas todo era azul y morado, y esa sola vista le abrumaba de a veces.

Camino un poco por el jardín, saludando a las hadas que cuidaban de las flores, como reina tenía un gran poder mágico, otorgado por Fontus, si tan solo "Vesta" le hubiese otorgado sus poderes…

Vesta era el protector del rey, de la magia de Vesta el rey podía obtener energía de los que sea… bueno, especialmente de la reina, la cual favorecida por Fontus podía darle energía.

La relación entre el rey y la reina de espadas era muy raro, pues la reina solo podía trasmitir su energía al rey, no la podía dar a nadie más y no podía recibirla de ningún lugar, en cambio el rey solo podía recibir energía y re dirigirla, al Gran Reloj Sagrado o a las plantas, no podía darle energía a la reina, solo recibir. Era algo complicado, y Arthur, con sus catorce años no lo llegaba a comprender del todo.

A veces tomaba té con la actual reina, ella tenía la marca en el cuello, tan igual a la suya, ella era amable y le explicaba con una gran sonrisa las funciones del rey, la reina y el jack, que en su caso era Yao, todos elegidos por los tres dioses protectores de Spades: Fontus, Vesta y Staica.

Arthur decidió que eso era mejor dejarlo más luego y camino por el jardín hasta donde habían árboles azules, un poco más y se metió en el tronco hueco de uno, eso era algo que había descubierto mientras exploraba, en ese rincón alejado del jardín había dos árboles, uno azul y otros verde (del reino de tréboles) que crecían juntos, ya se veían un poco muertos, y por tanto había una especie de pasadizo entre sus troncos hacia afuera del gran palacio real. Cuando Arthur se hartaba de sus obligaciones, cruzaba los árboles torcidos atreves del hueco compartido y salía hacia el exterior, donde crecían plantas silvestres.

Ese era su lugar favorito, pues habían muchos animales simpáticos y las plantas crecían solas y "locas", porque estaban o muy grandes o pequeñas y con el césped que le llegaba hasta el pecho.

Arthur camino un poco hasta donde encontró un sendero verde hacia adelante.

Arthur había investigado un poco, y resulta que esa tierra era una especie de zona neutral entre Spades y Club, el reino de tréboles, por tanto las plantas crecían azules y verdes… el verde le gustaba a Arthur, pues sus ojos eran verdes.

Camino un poco, esa parte del reino, la zona neutral, estaba descuidada, aunque quizá era porque Arthur estaba en un lugar al que nadie iba.

Camino otro poco hasta que encontró un gran objeto blanco como la nieve, creyó que se trataba de un conejo, pues cada que iba se encontraba con algunos, así que lo siguió un rato hasta que llego a un extraño estanque, lleno de plantas cafés, verdes y azules, casi marchitas, juncos, el estanque con musgo y todo, troncos llenos de musgo y hojas flotantes en el agua con flores, Arthur no recordaba su nombre, pero era interesante. Había leído que el quinto reino, la zona neutral, la zona cero, habían muchos pantanos con estanques y ranas y más plantas extrañas. Era intrigante.

Se acerco un poco al estanque cuando oyó una risa.

« ¡¿Espíritus malignos?!» pensó aterrado antes la posibilidad, trato de irse de allí… pero una mano como de tronco lo tomo de la muñeco, ¿podría ser una bruja de la zona cero?

—¡Auxilio! –pidió por ayuda, pero su fuerza parecía nada a comparación a la mano de tronco, las risas se escuchaban en todo el lugar, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de árboles muertos y sin vida, color café, negro y gris… los colores de la zona Cero…

Entonces sintió el agua sucia acariciando su cara, cerró los ojos al estanque de agua sucia… la bruja se lo llevaría, lo ahogaría… ya no vería a sus hermanos ni a su madre, ni al buen rey y a la dulce reina… ya no conocería a su rey… ya no podría ser reina…

.

La zona Cero se puede decir que es un quinto reino. El mundo está dividido en reinos, los más poderosos eran el reino de Espadas, el reino Corazones, el reino de Diamantes y el reino de Tréboles… pero existía un reino oscuro y desconocido, en el solo existen cosas desconocidas, quien entraba a la zona cero prácticamente no volvía, pero los que lo vivieron dijeron que el reino era una anarquía total, gobernado por parias…. Por los extraños jokers, ellos ocupaban ese lugar, nadie sabía mucho de la zona cero, solo que atravesaba algunas partes de los reinos, donde estuviera marchito era porque fue tocado por esa zona, la zona que paraba en las zonas neutras.

Debió darse cuenta de que las grandes murallas del palacio no eran para aprisionarlo, eran para protegerlo de esa zona desconocida que ansiaba apoderarse del poder de los cuatro reyes y las cuatro reinas… nadie sabía que planeaban, pero Arthur cayó fácilmente en una posible trampa.

Sentía el agua cubrirle todo, entrar por su boca y nariz llenando sus pulmones de manera dolorosa, como si algo los raspara, todo era frio y se hacía más y más oscuro…

Y entonces sintió unas manos cálidas, alguien lo tomaba de la cadera y trataba de sacarlo, pero unas manos frías y rasposas de textura rugosa apretaban sus muñecas, sin querer liberarlo…. Y luego se sumió en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia… viendo un par de luceros azules.

"Resiste" le susurraba alguien, pero Arthur pensó que estaba mejor si solo descansaba un poco… siendo llevado por completo por la inconsciencia…

.

Sentía frio, eso era raro, si estaba muerto, ¿se siente el frio?, era algo nuevo, debía contárselo a la reina, que uno estando muerto siente frio… y ¿dolor?, sentía que algo le golpeaba el estomago, que molesto, solo quería descansar, pero los golpes era fuertes, sentía que iba a vomitar si seguía así, quería decir que se detuviera, que dolía, que si no él iba a…

—Puaj, cof, cof–se levanto, estaba escupiendo agua, tocio un poco y limpio su boca, ¿qué había pasado?

Poco a poco se acordó y se levanto asustado.

—Auch- escucho un quejido chillón.

— ¿Quién está allí? –grito asustado, tomo un palo tirado entre la hiedra mojada… se dio cuenta que comenzaba a llover.

—I´m here –dijo esa misma voz chillona.

Arthur abrió los ojos como platos, una criatura blanca y redonda, con ojos azules y marcas negras como lentes estaba tirado en la mojada hiedra.

—Kyaaa –grito masculinamente escondiéndose entre los árboles muertos, la lluvia era muy fuerte, el cielo estaba oscuro, era de noche, los rayos iluminaban y los truenos resonaban tétricamente la escena.

La cosa blanca esa se le acerco.

—It´s right –le dijo- I´m your hero Arthie –le dijo la cosa esa, con una voz terriblemente chillona y casi inentendible y sobre todo irritante.

—Largo de aquí, no te me acerques, te lo advierto… Y-Yao me ha encellado kun fu

Pero la cosa esa salto tan alto que espanto a Arthur, haciendo que cayera al suelo, la cosa esa brinco de nuevo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Arthur grito de nuevo, muy varonilmente y de un puñetazo lo tiro al estanque.

Arthur se llevo la mano a su corazón, latía frenético, seguro por el susto, se sentía caliente a pesar de que estaba completamente empapado y temblando de frio.

Se alejo un poco y tomo la rama, por si la bruja o la cosa esa se le acercaban.

—You´re so cruel Arthie –Arthur miro lentamente hacia atrás de él, los rayos y truenos no ayudaban en nada a la tétrica escena, la cosa blanca esa estaba detrás de él, moviéndose como perro para secarse.

Arthur grito de nuevo y movió el palo para tratar de golpearlo, pero la cosa esa brincaba y lo esquivaba, tratando de calmarlo.

—Shut up… you… you monster –grito el rubio un poco neurótico.

—Lie! I´m not a monster, I´m a hero!, a hero prince Arthie, you hero prince Arthur, future Spades Queen.

Arthur se tranquilizo, pero levanto el palo cual espada, por si la cosa esa trataba de hacerle algo.

—¿Q-qué dijiste cosa…?

—Hahahaha, my name is Alfred, not thing, dude.

—Más respeto, yo soy la futura reina de espadas, guarda respeto a la realeza… Alfred.

La cosa blanca esa sonrió y salto de nuevo, pero no se acerco a él, tal vez sabía lo que le pasaría si se le acercaba mucho.

—Yo sé eso dude –le sonrió- sé que tu nombre es Arthur Alexander Kirkland, el príncipe de espadas, futura reina de Espadas, protegido por Fontus, de la casa Londinium de la isla del Este del reino, tu marca apareció en el pecho, en tu corazón, tienes catorce años, cumples el 23 de April, eres Taurus, tipo de sangre AB (que mal por ti dude) te encanta el té y los pastelillos, aunque te gusta hacer scones, de la isla Londinium del que eres origen, como dije y… auch! Cuidado dude, pudiste lastimarme –dijo la cosa esa cuando Arthur le lazo la vara.

—C-cállate –le dijo todo rojo, esa cosa era un acosador- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— ¿Cómo? –el mochi se le acerco, Arthur trato de retroceder, pero resbalo con la hierba y cayo de sentón, el mochi se le paro en el pecho y le susurro- I´m the future Spades King, Alfred F. Jones, de la real casa Amerindian.

Un rayo cayó iluminando toda la oscuridad, muy cerca de ello, seguido por un trueno muy fuerte, Arthur no sabía que hace, esto era una broma.

—M-mentira, e-es una b-broma.

—Hahahaha, claro que no, si no fueras tu no me molestaría en seguirte desde que saliste del palacio.

— ¿Qué?

—Que te seguí, sales mucho del palacio Arthie, y eso es peligroso, la zona entre Tréboles y Espadas es parte de la zona Cero, pudiste haber muerto de no ser por mí, el hero!

Esa cosa no era solo ruidos y expresiva, sino también acosadora.

Arthur la aventó lo más lejos que pudo y se levanto, corriendo, tratando de ir al palacio, ya era muy noche, seguro su hermano mayor se enojaría con él, todos debían estar muy preocupados.

—Wait! –le grito la cosa esa- Arthie, stop!, that´s not the way! –le grito de nuevo y se detuvo.

Todo estaba oscuro y mojado, temblaba de frio y no sabía qué hacer, o a donde ir.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunto a la cosa esa se planto frente a él.

—Porque llevo aquí más de 10 años –dijo con una voz muy triste, Arthur no supo que responder.

— ¿Y a dónde voy? –le pregunto, un poco humilde.

—Hahaha that´s very simple Arthie, just going my way –lo último lo dijo como si fuera una canción.

Arthur no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

Y en la lejanía la sombra de una bruja de cabellos plateados los veía, la marca en su mejilla denotaba que era una joker.

**Pues allí esta la primera parte, la segunda la subo mañana quizá, o pasado, no estoy seguro, pues tengo que cuidar de mi hermanita… ya la oigo toser hasta acá.**

**Y ahora voy a lo más IMPORTANTE, la razón de que publique esto y no que mi hermana lo haga cuando se recupere, es lo siguiente: ****  
****En México hace poco paso lo del huracán Manuel y el tornado Ingrid, aunque no estoy seguro de cuál es el nombre o el fenómeno, el punto es que ha dejado destruido varias partes de la costa oeste de México, muchas personas perdieron familiares, hay muchos heridos, desaparecidos y hay muertos, muchísimas casas hay destruidas y un sinfín más, si ustedes, lectoras, lectores, gustan ayudar entonces pueden enviar comida enlatada, pastas, arroz, frijoles, artículos de limpieza, agua purificada, ropa no por cuestiones de higiene, y otras cosas con las que puedan ayudar a esas personas, pueden decirle a conocidos o en sus mismas historias pedir ayuda, justo como lo hago yo, porque eh visto como quedo todo en las noticias y es un desastre total, nosotros hemos ayudado y seguimos ayudando, ayer camine como tres kilómetros para llevar una despensa a los centros de acopio, seria de mucha ayuda si ustedes hicieran su parte, se que no tengo ningún derecho a decirles que lo hagan, pero si alguien quiere ayudar pues que bueno y muchas gracias.**

**Bien, eso es todo lo que puedo decir al respecto del tema, estoy seguro que Alice les pediría lo mismo si pudiera pararse de la cama, pero ella es muy débil de salud y se ha enfermado. Ahora si es todo, Espero hayan disfruten el extraño fic que terminó siendo esto, y consideren ayudar, si tienen algo en sus alacenas, pastas, arroz, frijol, lo que se, que vean que no utilizan entonces llévenlo a un centro de acopio, he puesto esto al final para que no les arruinará la historia.**

**Es todo, cualquier comentario será bien recibido. Dudas, sugerencias, lo que sea.**

**Y gracias a las chicas que comentaron mi anterior historia… fue lindo.**


End file.
